


In which Lucifer teaches life lessons and Sam is a sexy mechanic

by ThisWasntTaken



Series: Sweet Justice [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Bonding, I don't know if that fits but I love Bobby so there, M/M, Meet the Family, New Year's Eve, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasntTaken/pseuds/ThisWasntTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel meet Sam and Dean's dad. And by dad, of course I mean Bobby. New Year's Eve and family meetings and Bobby being a cool-ass guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Lucifer teaches life lessons and Sam is a sexy mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long. I just got finished with my finals today, so I got out a chapter. Hopefully the next one will be soon. I'm planning on wrapping it up in the next part.

Sam’s phone rings and, blearily, he answers it and puts it to his face. “What time is it?”  
“California time? Four am,” Gabriel says.  
“I hate you.”  
“Mhmm. What are you wearing?”  
“Your mom,” Sam says, rolling over. “Fuck you. It’s four in the morning, Gabriel. I stayed up until two thirty waiting for you to call.”  
“But then it was five thirty my time,” Gabriel says.  
“You’re hardly acclimated.”  
Gabriel huffs, and it could be a laugh or he could be irritated, but Sam’s too tired to be sure. “I thought you might stay up and I wanted to wait until you were asleep. I should have just called earlier; you have stuff to do and need your sleep,” Gabriel says. “Call me when you wake up.”  
“I’ll stay on,” Sam says, scooting up the bed into a half-sitting position.  
“No. You sleep.”  
“I wanna talk to you.”  
“The feeling is mutual,” Gabriel says.

They talk about nothing until Sam falls asleep. Gabriel sends a text to call him when Sam gets up, and his phone rings while he’s out picking up lunch.  
“Hey, princess,” Gabriel smiles.  
“Hey, Gabe. I’m sorry I fell asleep earlier,” Sam says.  
“You’re totally fine,” Gabriel says. “I wanted you to go to sleep anyway.”

“What do you have planned for New Year’s?” Sam asks.  
“Um, I guess I’ll be here?” Gabriel says. “I told Ed he could close the shop until then, so I’ll have to head back soon. Why?”  
“Dean and I are going to Bobby’s, and I called, and Bobby said it’d be fine to bring you along,” Sam says.  
“Bobby—surrogate father Bobby?” Gabriel asks.  
“Yeah.”  
“You want me to meet your dad?” Gabriel grins, and he’s glad he’s pulling into a parking spot because there’s nothing he’d rather focus on than where this is going.  
“I guess you could say that, yeah.”  
“Damn, kiddo. I might come home right now and just hold you. You’re too much for me.”  
Sam laughs. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”  
“Neither did I,” Gabriel says.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s too soon? We haven’t been dating that long. Am I moving too fast?” Sam asks.  
“I think that’s relative. I have a friend that proposed to a girl on the first date, and it’s been five years, and they’re still married,” Gabriel says. “If it works, it works.”  
“But is it freaking you out?” Sam asks, his voice rising as his panic sets in.  
“Not in the slightest, princess. Calm down.”  
“Please don’t call me ‘princess’ around Bobby, okay?”  
“It’s my favorite, though!”  
“Gabriel, please,” Sam says, and his voice lets Gabriel know it’s not a time to joke.  
“I’m not gonna do anything to make you uncomfortable, Sam; you should know that. If you don’t want me to call you ‘princess,’ I won’t call you ‘princess.’”  
“Thank you, Gabe.”  
“Anytime, princess,” Gabriel says. “What should I call you? You don’t like Gigantor. You don’t really like Sammich. Samsquatch?”  
“I’m gonna tell you something—and, if this gets back to Dean, I will kill you—‘princess’ is my favorite, too.”  
Gabe grins, “Sam!”  
“You tell _anyone_ and I will murder you. It will be bloody, Gabriel.”  
“I won’t tell,” Gabriel promises, “but I’m _so_ gonna call you princess in bed.”  
Sam huffs a laugh. “ _Try_ getting laid with a promise like that.”  
“That’s what I’m doing, babe.”

“If you could manage to call me by my name while we’re at Bobby’s, that’d be great,” Sam says.  
“Aww. I like nicknames,” Gabriel pouts.  
“Dean says you rarely call him by a nickname.”  
“Ninety percent of the time, I call him ‘Dean-o’.”  
“That’s hardly ‘princess.’”  
“So I get creative the more I like you,” Gabriel shrugs.

“Would you make it worth my while?” Gabriel asks.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asks.  
“Would you reward my efforts?”  
“If you’re asking about sex, Gabriel, just say ‘sex,’” Sam says. “Unless…Gabe, are you with your family? Are you _propositioning me_ in earshot of your family?”  
“I’m in the parking lot of the hospital. Although, they probably expected me back ten minutes ago.”  
“Do you need to go?” Sam asks.  
“Sam, when I get back, we should—” Gabriel sighs. “I can’t do it, Sam. I’ve never been shy before. What’s wrong with me?”  
“We should, what?”  
“Have sex, cuddle? I don’t know, Sammy. Lately I just want you in my bed. I just want to wake up with you.”  
Sam takes a breath to speak, probably to correct Gabriel about his use of Dean’s special nickname, but he sighs and says, “Are you sure I can’t fly out there?”  
Gabriel laughs. “I’d love that, but we’ll see each other for New Year’s, anyway.”  
“But we’ll be at Bobby’s. We won’t be able—”  
“My phone’s beeping. I think they’re onto me,” Gabriel says. “I’ll call you later.”  
“You better,” Sam says.

When Gabriel gets into the room, Lucifer quirks an eyebrow and smiles. “That was quite a long trip to the restaurant down the road.”  
“Shh,” Gabriel says. “Don’t let Dad know. I was having phone sex.”  
“Really?” Lucifer asks.  
“Gabriel,” Michael scolds.  
“Unfortunately not. I’m going to meet his dad for New Year’s, though.”  
“Hooks?” Lucifer asks.  
“Officially in,” Gabriel nods.  
“Good job.”

“When will you leave?” Michael asks.  
Gabriel shrugs. His voice is full of thinly-veiled coldness when he says, “We haven’t worked any details out yet.”  
“It’s New Year’s Eve tomorrow.”  
“I’ll call him tonight.”  
“Will you come back after?”  
“No. I have a business to run.”  
“Gabriel,” Lucifer says, “I wish you wouldn’t be so short with Michael. He’s your brother, too.”  
“That doesn’t erase what happened,” Gabriel says.  
“Nothing ever will. But if you can’t forgive others’ mistakes, you have no right to make your own,” Lucifer says.

***

When Gabriel gets back to the hotel, Castiel is packing.  
“Where’re you going?”  
Castiel turns to Gabriel, face like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I’m going to Bobby Singer’s house for New Year’s Eve.”  
“Oh. When do you leave? We’ll go together.”  
“Has someone invited you?” Castiel asks.  
Gabriel considers saying yes, but instead just shrugs. “It’ll be fun.”  
“Gabriel, I don’t think it’s proper to show up uninvited.”  
“It’ll be fun, Cassie. When do you leave?”  
Castiel sighs. “I’m leaving first thing tomorrow. If you are not up and ready, I plan to leave you.”  
Gabriel salutes.

***

Sam and Dean leave for Bobby’s just after Sam talks to Gabriel. They get to the salvage yard and Bobby has the grill out.  
“Smells like steak,” Dean says, pulling his bag out of the trunk. He goes inside, only sparing Bobby a pat on the back. Bobby grumbles and puts the tongs away as Sam comes up the stairs.  
“Hey, Bobby,” Sam says, and he feels like a kid again; this place feels like home.  
“Hey, boy,” Bobby says, and wraps him in a hug. He lets go as Dean comes out and Sam takes his bags inside. They won’t do it in front of each other, but both know that the other does it. And why wouldn’t they? Bobby’s the only real father they’ve ever had.  
“It’s good to see you again,” Dean says, wrapping his arms around Bobby.  
“Your daddy’s came out here a bunch of times looking for you,” Bobby says. “I always just tell him I ain’t seen you. I didn’t know if you wanted him to know.”  
“Maybe one day. I mean, Dad did the best he could,” Dean says. “But he shouldn’t have sent Sam off like that. I shouldn’t have let him go. It’s my job to protect him.”

“Speaking of jobs,” Bobby says, picking up the tongs and checking the steaks, “Sam told me you were gonna be teaching mechanics.”  
“It’s just a community college, but yeah. They’ll eventually want me to go to school for mechanics, but they gave me an engine to put together and I beat the time of everyone who had a degree. I guess I owe you a ‘thank you,’” Dean says.  
Bobby shakes his head. “I’s just trying to keep you boys outta my hair. I wasn’t trying to do you no favors.”

“So, a boyfriend, huh?” Bobby asks. “I didn’t know you…”  
“Yeah,” Dean laughs. “You ought to know I’ll sleep with anything that moves.” Dean pauses for a second, thinking about Castiel. “He’s a good guy, Bobby. He teaches physics at Stanford. He’s weird as hell but really nice and…” Dean takes a breath. _No chick-flick moments_. “He’s a good guy.”

They eat dinner and Dean teases Sam (as he always does) for setting the table without being asked (as _he_ always does). They have a few beers and hang out like a man and his sons would. Dean heads off to bed because he’s on breakfast duty and Bobby turns to Sam.  
“A boyfriend, huh?” Bobby asks. “I didn’t know you…”  
“Not usually. It’s pretty much just him, actually,” Sam laughs. “He’s nice. He’s out there, and I’m not sure he knows my name isn’t ‘Sasquatch,’ but he’s good. He owns a chocolate and coffee shop. That’s where we met, actually. I took my LSAT the day before and needed to calm down. He was the first person I talked to in California that I really felt I _fit_ with.”  
“We having a moment, Sam?” Bobby asks.  
Sam laughs. “Sorry.”  
Bobby slaps his shoulder. “I’m gonna get to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

Sam watches TV for a little while, but nothing’s really on, so he shuts it off and is about to go to bed when his phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, princess,” Gabriel says.  
“Hey, Gabe,” Sam smiles and sits back down on the couch.  
“We didn’t really discuss when I’d get there. I just bought a ticket for early morning; is that okay?”  
“What time would you be here?”  
“About noon?”  
“That’s great, yeah,” Sam says. “Get all your ‘princesses’ out now, okay?”  
“I plan on it, princess. What are you wearing?”  
“Plaid.”  
Gabriel scoffs. “You sure know how to get a guy going, don’t you?”  
“What, you don’t like the plaid?”  
“There’ve been better patterns,” Gabriel says.  
“Like?”  
“Every other pattern ever.”  
“Paisley,” Sam challenges.  
“Shut up.”

“Listen, Bobby’s going to be getting us up pretty early, so I need to get to bed,” Sam says. “So, not a big fan of plaid, but how do you feel about greasy undershirts and motor oil?”  
“If you want to _not_ have sex in Bobby’s garage, it’s probably better if you shower first.”  
“Motor oil it is.”  
“Oh, I hate you.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Gabe.”  
“See you, princess.”

***

As Sam predicted, he and Dean end up under cars almost directly after breakfast. His is a mostly-restored Mustang from the mid-50s—he isn’t sure just by looking, but he’d say ’55 if he had to guess. Anyway, they end up under cars and working up a sweat and Sam’s pretty sure Bobby sells the cars he swindles them into fixing, but that’s okay because this is home, too. Here, under an old car with Bobby yelling at him about everything he’s doing wrong, telling him he never should have quit fixing cars to go to law school because he’s lost his touch—this is home, more so than he ever had with John.

So that’s where he is—home, he guesses—when a car pulls up at just about lunch time. He slides out from under the car and dodges Bobby’s look. He looks around and Bobby says, “He’s inside. I’ll go inside—away from here—and get him, and you can help the guests.”

“I _begged_ you to shower, Sam,” Gabriel says.  
“You knew he was coming?” Castiel asks.  
Sam looks confused before answering, “I invited him.”  
“He acted as though you didn’t know,” Castiel says.  
“And Cassie was having a panic attack,” Gabriel laughs.  
“Gabe,” Sam scolds.

“But enough about me. Let’s talk about you,” Gabriel says.  
“Yes, Sam, aren’t you cold? It’s very chilly out here and you only have on a thermal shirt,” Castiel says.  
Gabriel sounds a little frustrated when he says, “Cas, go inside.”  
“I’ll need help—”  
“We’ll get the bags, Cas; go inside,” Gabriel says.  
“Very well.”

“How’s your brother?” Sam asks.  
“Cas or Lucifer?” Gabriel asks. “Because I’m a lot more fond of the one who isn’t doing everything in his power to cockblock me without even knowing it. That’s the thing! If he knew, I could just hit him, but he doesn’t _know_.”  
“I meant Lucifer,” Sam laughs.  
“He’s fine. His rib punctured a lung, so that’s why he was in the hospital, but he should be going home soon. I guess he’ll go to Dad’s,” Gabriel shrugs. “But I really would like to talk about this ‘sexy mechanic’ look you’ve got going on. What do I have to do to get you under my chassis?”  
Sam backs Gabe against the car and kisses him. “Ugh. We really can’t here. Unless you wanna do it outside, there’s just no way. The walls are so thin here,” Sam says. “And, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m a bit large for car sex.”  
“That’s unfortunate,” Gabriel agrees.  
“Oh, but the wall sex possibilities are endless,” Sam says.  
Gabe pushes Sam away. “You get off me. I need to go inside,” he says. “Or take a cold shower.”  
“That might be a problem,” Sam nods to the door.  
“Gross,” Gabriel says. “Dean! That’s my little brother’s _face_ you’re trying to Hoover off!”  
Castiel pulls away, and Sam probably can’t see it, but even from this distance Gabriel can tell that Castiel’s embarrassed.  
Gabriel turns to Sam, “Shall we?”  
“We shall,” Sam offers Gabriel his elbow, Gabriel loops his arm through, and they head inside.


End file.
